Bleach Broadway
by rainingdreamiste
Summary: A collection of 10 one-shots from Bleach! R


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or it's characters. TT_TT

* * *

His handsome, white eyebrows furrowed together. All this shit-load of paperwork. Damn Matsumoto. A loud, abrupt knock broke into his thoughts. Hitsugaya Toushiro's ethereal frown deepened.

"Who is it?" he demanded irritably.

The door slid open and a petite brunette casually stepped in.

"Hey shiro-chan!" Hinamori Momo greeted him with his usual pet name.

Toushiro grumbled an inaudible reply. What could he say? Nothing in the world could make his childhood friend from calling him his respected elder name: Histugaya-taichou.

"I'm bored," she announced, relaxing down on Matsumoto's smelled of sake.

Toushiro rolled his eyes while continuing his paperwork.

"Not my concern, Bedwetter." He said, coolly.

Momo stood up and pouted. "You work too much. Did anyone tell you that, shiro-chan?"

Her friend said nothing.

"Come on, shiro-chan. Let's go grab a drink." She placed a hand over his next paperwork and stared into his eyes playfully.

Toushiro returned her gaze, startled at this face.

_She's so hot, damn. Don't let those puppy eyes—_Too late.

Toushiro already slid back his chair and sighed. "All right, Bedwetter. Just this once." He gave in.

Momo smiled to herself happily and instinctively held Toushiro's hand.

He drew his hand back to his side sharply. Ice shards sprang from his fingertips.

Momo blushed and looked down at his reaction. "Sorry, Toushiro, I just—sorry, I didn't—sorry."

Toushiro looked embarrassed as well. His cheeks tainted at his foolishness as his aquatic eyes stared at the melting puddles of his ice drops.

He hadn't meant to pry his hand away, it was just reflex. No one had ever held his hand before, and if they did, it wasn't as warm as Momo's soft, milky skin.

They awkwardly left the office together and walked downtown.

"So, where should we—um, go?" Toushiro asked uncertainly.

Momo willed her cheeks back to normal skin tone. "Well," she coughed as her voice cracked. "We could go to Boosta Juish (1)." She suggested.

Toushiro nodded. "Um sure." He shoved his hands nervously in his pockets as they walked towards the little colorful stand. Momo rushed forward and took a spot in the line, excited. Her hair swayed across her luscious neck and her creamy skin synced with the light sun.

Toushiro's hormones picked up rapidly as dirty thoughts spilled in. _So sexy. _He thought, hyperventilating at such illegal beauty.

Meanwhile, Momo thought of what to get. If only they had Toushiro-Juice. That would be the most heavenly drink. She glanced wearily at her crush. He looked shamed for something. He looked so _sexy_ that way. His hard, handsome looks matched the dark clouds that seemed to have suddenly gathered above.

The Boosta Juish lady tapped her fingers that sprung Momo back to reality.

"Miss? Anything you like?"

Momo was undecided. She beckoned Toushiro to come.

"Yeah?" Toushiro asked when he arrived at her side.

Their arms touched ever so slightly. Both of them had a mental shock.

"Uh, what flavor do you want?" she asked, rubbing her arm.

"Watermelon?" he said. Watermelon was always his favorite fruit. Momo smiled at the old memories of them together on the porch, eating that fruit.

The Boosta Juish lady tossed chunks of watermelon into a blender. Momo jolted.

"Wait, please add some peaches as well." She said. The lady obliged and plugged down the cap.

It began to rain, by the time; the lady poured the juice into a cup. She had added one straw and handed it to them. "You might want to stand underneath that carousel before you go home. It'll be a storm." She warned before ducking below the counter to retrieve an umbrella.

The two shinigami ran to the carousel and laughed in spite of the situation.

Toushiro took a long sip. _Holy crap. This tastes so good. I wonder if Momo tastes like this. Probably ten times better. No, a hundred times better. No, a million times better. God, I just want to eat her up. _He grimaced at his naughty thoughts and handed the drink gingerly to Momo, who also took a fairly long sip.

"Uhm," she murmured. _I thought it would taste better. There seems to be something missing from this._ She wrinkled up in confusion. There seemed to be a missing ingredient.

Toushiro stared at her. _She looks so cute like that. What a babe. _"You don't like it?" he asked, making conversation.

Momo shrugged, unsurely. "I don't know, there seems to be something missing." She reported.

oushiro smirked. He took another sip and let the flavor foam on his tongue. "Momo," he said.

She looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Come here for a minute. I think I know the missing ingredient." He said.

Momo fidgeted with her fingers and leaned towards him. "Stare into my eyes and I'll tell you." Toushiro instructed, a soothing rumble coming from his throat.

Momo searched into the gorgeous blue depths of his eyes and felt lips on hers. She muffled a suppressed shriek of joy and surprise. Her eyelids blinked closed as she returned the kiss with eagerness. He lashed out his tongue and they fought for dominance. Momo explored his tongue, sucking out the hidden flavor and moaning when she found it. The missing ingredient. Him.

"I love you." Toushiro whispered when they parted.

Momo gave him her most angelic smile.

"I love you too." She echoed him.

The dark clouds withered away and sunlight poured down on Soul Society. Toushiro grinned seductively at Momo.

"So—how about another?"

* * *

(1); _Boosta Juish_ is the Soul Society version of _Booster Juice_. lol

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
